M'lady
by Little Miss Sunshine01
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Chad calls Sonny 'M'lady? Well it all started 3 months before they were dating…  First fanfiction.  Channy and Tawnico
1. M'lady

**M'lady**

Have you ever wondered why Chad calls Sonny 'M'lady'? Well it all started 3 months before they were dating…

Chad was stumped. He had a homework assignment due the next day and he was stuck. He had to write about Shakespeare's 'much ado about nothing' in this play there was a guy named Benedick who people thought liked his enemy, Beatrice. The two of them were always arguing _(Kinda like him and Sonny… Stupid cute Sonny) _But in the end they fell in love _(I wish- I mean as if.) _ Chad had to answer a bunch of questions about the story but didn't understand a word of Shakespearean. Well not until a perky brunette came along at least…

"Hey Chaddy"

"Portlyn? Wrong brunette guys, take her out."

"WHYYY!"

Ahem. Anyway.

"Sonny." He said briefly looking up from his failed attempts at his homework.

"Hey Chad!" The young actress chirped.

"Well you're in a good mood but then when are you not? It's stupid." He told her then she thought she heard him mutter a faint "Stupid cute."

"Well your very grumpy today Mr. Grumpy Pants" She retorted.

"Mr. Grumpy Pants? Really Sonny? Really? And what is up with you random's and pants? Cheese Pants? Chip Drama Pants? There is nothing wrong with my pants!"

"Sure there isn't" She said patting his cheek. "So are you gonna tell me what's got your knickers in a twist or not?" She giggled.

"First off, I'm a dude I don't wear knickers I have a-um never mind and second, I'm studying 'much ado about nothing in Bitterman's class and I don't get it." He whined.

"Well let's see what you've got… so how does Benedick fell about love and marriage?"

"Ask him your self. But love is for sissies and why would you wanna get tied down like that?" _(Unless it's Sonny and you're me. Because Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT a sissy.]_

"Um… Chad that's the answer."

"Wow I'm smarter than I thought." He bragged as his previous frown was replaced by his oh so famous smile.

"How did Benedick and Beatrice get on at the beginning of the play?" She said ignoring his ignorant comment.

"They were in love?" He questioned unsurely, his previous confidence vanishing into nervousness

"Not at the beginning, I mean why would you tell someone you love that no-one would want them, they are old, fat and ugly?" She responded.

"Cause he likes her but is scared of what might happen if he tells her, she might hate him even more than before, at least now they can be sort of friends and she won't think he's some obsessed freak!" He exclaimed. _(Like how Chad feels about his Sonshine and what he did this morning, but he only tells her no-one wants her so she won't date anyone.)_

"Okay moving on, why did people think they were made for each other if they hated each other?"

"They couldn't stay away from each other, they wanted to be around each other without the other knowing they're in love so fighting was their excuse." _[Now this is uncanny did Shakespeare stalk us or something?]_

"Well, the next one is... I think you should figure this one out on your own don't you think? Yep. I'm just gonna leave and…" She stuttered before he snatched the book out of her hands. _[She can even make weird look adorable!]_

He smirked at the last question but decided to let it go. "Oh, well I thank you M'lady."

She smiled as she started to exit through his dressing room door until she realised what he just called her. She felt her cheeks burn as they were tinted with a light pink colour. "I'm not your-" He cut her off.

"Shhh.. the time for talking is over" He placed a finger lightly over her lip, winked and walked away.

A week later and Sonny still felt slightly light headed and dizzy when she thought about the moment they shared. She was also trying to figure out what he meant by her being his 'm'lady'. It was then she was disturbed by Josh telling her she had received a letter.

"Thanks, Josh" She smiled, still a little out of it.

"No problem Sonny." He waved as he rounded the corner to make a delivery to Nico and Grady.

"That's weird" She mumbled, the letter was filled with the aforementioned heartthrob's answers from the other day- except this one included the last question:

'_Do you think that if a boy and a girl always seem to be falling out that they are secretly really fond of each other?'_

'_No' _Was Chad's answer, which made her heart sink a little bit as the two of them, always seemed to be falling out. But when she continued _'Unless you are Sonny and Chad and you are not but even if your names are you could never be as good as Channy (Me and my M'lady) and that's how we role._

_Submitted by Chad Dylan Cooper_

**Hi guys just want to let you know this is my first fanfic ever and if you like this story pleeeeease review. Even if you don't still pleeeeeeeeeease review**

**Oh and one more thing if you want me to make this a multi chapter I have a few ideas...**

**Thanks,**

**The one and only**

**-Me**


	2. M'masquerade ball with a twist

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I decided that I would make it a multi-chapter so heres the second one hope you like it ;)**

**M'masquerade ball with a twist**

Later that month Chad went off on holiday on his week off. He had bumped into and befriended Nico –since he was cool without all his randomness.

Soon after they returned there was a masquerade ball, the mask part was optional, however. The people wearing the masks are: Chad, Nico, Zora, Grady, Portlyn and Marta. But Sonny and Tawni had decided to go mask less, so there would be a little less confusion. (But it was really because Tawny couldn't find a mask to wear that matched her outfit and the reporters wouldn't know it was her looking so pretty.) The rest of the _MaKenzie Falls_ cast refused to go to a party surrounded by Random's and Marta and Portlyn were only there to stir trouble for the Random's and keep Chad away from anyone who would be competition to them.

As the party was just beginning Chad and Nico were standing off to the side talking about everything and anything. This was until Tawni made her grand entrance.

"Whoa!" Nico said in awe, because the blonde actress was not wearing a big, fancy, puffy, sparkly 'pretty' dress. Oh no, she was wearing a white simple dress that you may have seen someone like Sonny in. But in his opinion she never looked more beautiful.

"Sorry dude but are you 'woaing' at Blondie?" Chad asked, clearly disturbed.

He was about to respond but Tawni had come bouncing up to the pair and since Nico and Chad were still wearing the masks, she didn't recognise them.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice you basking in the glory of my prettiness! Come on let's dance and you can tell me how good I look. Maybe you'll even talk about my nails, my roommate always misses that. Now come on!" With that she dragged him away from his friend to dance.

So Chad was left alone, but not for long as a certain someone he's been thinking of bounded up to him.

"Hi!" The happiest randomite chirped.

"Hi, Sonny."

"Sooo…"

"Sooo… What?" He questioned.

"Aren't you gonna take your mask off. I wanna see who it is!" She said bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas day. Even tough she secretly knew it was Chad. She saw a tuft of blonde hair and no one had that golden blonde hair like Chad's and no one had those sparkly sea blu-

"No." He responded snapping her out of her daydream.

"Aww… How 'bout I guess? Nico? Grady? Skylar? Ferguson? Power fist? Chad?... That's all the fairly attractive males on the lot soooo which one?" She inquired.

"So you think I'm attractive?" He smirked, ignoring the 'don't answer a question with a question' rule.

"Fairly. And wipe that smirk off your face, you remind me of Chad." She shuddered.

"Who is this 'Chad' you keep mentioning?" He asked pretending to be clueless, thank goodness he was the 'greatest actor of his generation' or he wouldn't have been able to pull it off.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" He shook his head. " The egotistical jerkface on stage 2, he is super annoying and superficial and thinks his better than anyone. She explained and muttered an inaudible "Stupid hot jerkthrob."

"Really then why did you call him attractive?" He asked still smirking triumphantly.

"Well you can deny Chad a lot of things, and trust me I have, but you cannot deny that he is the slightest bit good looking."

Just then the band started playing a new, slower song.

"Shall we dance, M'lady?" He asked courteously.

"We shall." She smiled not even bothering to correct him. He smiled back and this time not smirked, not a half smile or a grin, a smile you would give to your wife or girlfriend.

"You know I, do a little music myself." He gloated.

"Really?" She grinned knowing how bad he was.

"Really. Here let me give you a sample." He immediately recognised the song as Bryan Adam's '(Everything I do) I do it for you' "Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. Don't tell me it's not worth dying for when love is true everythi-" He sung completely off tune.

"Okay! Stop! Wait a minute I would recognise that terrible singing anywhere!" She concluded, ripping the mask off and revealing a very embarrassed three-named heartthrob. "See you around Chad." She winked skipping away.

"You still think I'm attractive!" He shouted after her.

"Yep and you have the killer voice to match the killer looks" She giggled putting emphasis of 'killer'

Meanwhile Tawni and Nico had stopped dancing and he had gone to find his best buddy, Grady,

"Hey G. I have a bit of a problem." He said nervously.

"Well, whatever it is I'm here for you." He guaranteed.

"I like Tawni" Nico blurted.

"Oh I know and I've got a plan so you don't make a complete fool out of yourself. I will go to Tawni and tell her I am you and you are me and… I'm lost…" He confessed baffled.

"Go win Tawni over as me so I don't mess up but I wouldn't anyway, I'm Nico, the ladies man." He fantasized.

"Okie dokie I'll go tell her you love her, I know you don't now but it will be less work for me." And changing his voice into that of a scot's man said, "I am coming to get ye m'lady… I mean Nico's m'lady." He scurried off.

"Hey man. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?" Chad screamed approaching his new found friend.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"You said you didn't like anyone and that you think women are complicated. YOU LIED!" He accused.

"You like Sonny." He retorted.

"Psh..No..Um.." He then looked to a space on his left and shouted "coming mummy" as he took off.

**That was a really long chapter and I wrote it at 5:00 am because I couldn't sleep so I hope it's good for doing it that early.**


	3. Why Portlyn can't talk without a script

**Previously on M'lady:**

"_Sorry dude but are you 'woaing' at Blondie?" Chad asked Nico, clearly disturbed._

"_I like Tawni" Nico blurted._

"_Oh I know and I've got a plan so you don't make a complete fool out of yourself. I will go to Tawni and tell her I am you and I'll go tell her you love her, I know you don't now but it will be less work for me."_

"_Aren't you gonna take your mask off. I wanna see who it is!" She said bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas day. Even tough she secretly knew it was Chad. _

"_No."_

_She concluded, ripping the mask off and revealing a very embarrassed three-named heartthrob. "See you around __Chad__." She winked skipping away._

**The reason why Portlyn shouldn't talk without a sript**

Time to put Grady's plan in to action, he thought as he went over to Tawni.

"Hey Tawn!" He called.

"Hey, masked being." She said back.

"Well, I could be more than your masked being but you knew that." He said bending down to kiss her hand.

"Have you been taking ladies advice from Nico? 'Cause only he can pull that off. You know he gets this really cute dimple every time he smiles on his left che- not that I notice or like him or anything." She coughed coming out of her daze.

"You like Nico!" He shouted.

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh. Sorry. You like Nico!" He whisper-shouted.

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"Well that's good because he likes you too."

"Really how do you know?"

"Because I am…" He ripped off his mask and said in a superhero voice "Grady!"

"Oh my god, Grady. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm gonna go find him!" She squealed, extatic. So happy, that she even embraced Grady in a tight hug.

Meanwhile…

Portlyn had walked up to Nico, who was still wearing a mask but she recognised him.

"Hey Chaddy" She smirked.

"I'm not Cha-" He started but he cut her off.

"Sure, you are. Do you think I can't recognise my own boyfriend." **(A/N Portlyn and Chad aren't really dating. She's just trying to stir up trouble for everyone)**

"Hahaha yeah- Woah wait? Boyfriend?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, Chad we've been in a secret relationship for sooo long. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well, so anyway did you hear? Grady and Tawni are going out! See, they're hugging, Tawni NEVER hugs anyone! I heard Grady was gonna help hat boy but then he's taking her all for himself. I kinda admire him, I didn't know he was that evil." She smirked before she skipped off leaving him to digest that piece of information.

While Nico was staring broken-heartedly at his two former best friends, everyone else was busy gossiping because Portlyn and Chad are in a secret relationship.

Once Sonny found out, Nico wasn't the only one broken-hearted.

**Shortest chapter yet and saddest, please review if you want Channy to live and Portlyn to die! Well, at least her plan.**

**Thanks**

**The one and only**

**-Me**


	4. A fixed problem, a little green monster

**Fixing as problem and a little green monster.**

"So, you heard?" Nico asked looking at his crushed friend.

"Yea." She answered dejectedly.

"For the record, I never like Portlyn, you wanna get revenge?"

"You're starting to sound like Zora!" She chuckled.

"Yea, well she's a smart kid." He laughed along with her.

"Maybe, it just wasn't meant to be for either of us." She half-smiled.

"Maybe. But I can't believe Grady did that, he's suppose to be my man, my bro, not my woman-stealer!"

"And I thought that maybe after everything me and Chad went through, he may like me as least like a friend or something or other."

"Oh, well it's there loss."

"That it is, my friend. As long as were together we'll be fine."

"More than fine." He countered.

"Great." She retaliated.

"Amazing."

"Perfect." She whispered.

"Perfect." He repeated

"Shall we dance, m'lady?" He asked charmingly.

"We shall." She smiled.

A wave of déjà vu swept through her. The way he asked her to dance the way he held her it felt so magical. It was like she was made for him. That there hands were meant to interlock. That he was suppose to put his arm around her and call her 'm'lady'. Coming from Nico didn't sound right. He was meant for Tawni and she was meant for Chad. Even though he would never know, as he was dating Portlyn.

Meanwhile…

Chad was standing in the corner of the party boiling with jealousy. Nico was his friend! How could he do that to him! It wasn't suppose to be her arms around Nico's neck it should be around Chad's! You know, it's like hello? Chad Dylan Cooper standing right here and my best friend and girl that I hate/love are dancing!

He had to excuse himself from the party but little did he know Sonny was thinking the same thing and excusing herself from her dance partner.

While Nico was alone at the back of the party Grady had come up to him with Tawni on his arm.

"H-h-hey N-n-nico." She stuttered.

"Hi Tawn." He replied through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong Nico?" Grady asked confused.

"Nothing." He bluntly replied.

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Are you sad?"

"No"

"Are you-" Grady started but Tawni cut him off

"He's not sick, not sad, not well, not happy okay?"

"Okay, that makes sense." Grady said, completely seriously.

"So what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be making out in a corner somewhere?"

"Oh no, man we're not dating!"

"No I was just happy because he told me the guy I like likes me back!" She bit her lip.

Nico's face softened a bit but then hardened again because although he knew his best friend had not betrayed him, his crush had just told him she likes someone else.

"Oh really?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yup! And I know I'm like Tawni Hart so everyone likes me but this one guy never treated me like a star and I got scared cause I thought he didn't like me when I just found out that in fact he does which is why I was so happy and resorted to hugging Grady and.." She babbled.

"Get to the point!" He screamed annoyed that she would go on about the guy she likes in front of him.

"I like you!" She blurted.

"Get to the point more often wouldya?" He exclaimed, fake annoyed.

"I will if you-" She started but she was cut off by the music blaring through the speaker.

_Kiss me tonight_

_I'm falling under_

_Kiss me forever_

She blushed as she realised that was what she was about to say.

"Happily." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

As they leaned in and shared a sweet romantic kiss.

**That will probably be the end of the Tawnico fluff because I'm more of a Channy fan and also most of the chapters are going to be this long or a little bit shorter because over the last few days I got writer's block.**

**Also, tell me if you have any ideas that show how much Chad loves Sonny and visa versa because I need that for the next and the one after chapter.**


End file.
